


Messy and Mine

by TooAttachedToDelete



Series: Dan and Phil One Shots [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Body Paint, Caring Dom, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Dom Dan Howell, Dom/sub, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Possessive Dan Howell, Romance, Safewords, Smut, Sub Phil Lester, Trust, Wet & Messy, but in a sweet way, dirtier and sweeter than the last, kind of, well...at least they talk about things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAttachedToDelete/pseuds/TooAttachedToDelete
Summary: After exploring Phil's new found Hand Kink , Dan wants to do something similar but with less pain until they know the ends and outs of kinkier sex. Then he remembers when they painted each other with body paint at the BBC. (Sequel to "Hands", an earlier work in this same collection).





	Messy and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "Hands" which is another work in this collection. And if you're not sure what the BBC body paint thing is, type in "Dan and Phil UV body paint BBC" or something similar into YouTube. It's...a very interesting video.

It’s only been a week since what Dan’s referring to as “the hand thing” happened and Phil is itching to do it again, to do more. Dan sighs because what they did, although great, was too much, too fast.

Neither of them had gone into it thinking it would involve that much pain and yet...yet it had.

Dan wasn’t gonna do it that way again, not until they knew more about what they were doing.

“We just need to take a step back is all do things a bit slower,” Dan says to Phil one day.

“Slower? How slow?”

“Well I was thinking we should cut way back on the pain and have safe-words.”

Phil tilts his head in confusion, “Safe-words? Don’t you think that’s a bit much?”

“Better to be over prepared then not prepared enough.”

Phil nudges Dan with his elbow, “What about you? The scratching and biting stuff was a big draw for you.”

Dan was waiting for this when he started talking, “Well I might have thought of a way to mark you without hurting you.”

“Oh yeah?” Phil asks, leaning in.

Dan nods, “Remember that UV paint thing we did at the BBC?”

Phil’s eyebrows go up in surprise and he smiles.

 

A few days later, Dan goes out to pick up the supplies, wanting Phil to stew in the anticipation. He picks out a lightweight painting tarp and four pots of finger paints, in blue, pink, purple and orange. No red, yellow or green. They’re gonna be using the stoplight colors as their safe-words and Dan doesn’t want either of them to get confused.

Dan may be all about the monochrome but Phil loves being a rainbow of color and Dan is gonna give him just that.

When he gets home, Phil is on him. He peppers Dan’s face with light kisses and reaches down to take the bags out of Dan’s hands. Dan breaks away from the kissing and motions Phil away with his full hands.

“Nuh, uh Philly. I don’t want you to see until the time comes. Unless you mind?” Dan desperately wants to keep Phil in a zone of anticipation for as long as possible but he needs to make sure it’s OK.

Phil thinks for a moment, looking down at the shopping bags and back to Dan a few times. Then he lightly bites at his lower lip and licks it. “Actually….” and here he squirms. Phil has never been that good at talking about what he wants sexually, “actually I kind of like it.”

Dan nods and smiles. He adds anticipation to his mental list of what Phil likes and stows away the knowledge for later.

“How would you feel about me ordering you up to bed and telling you exactly how to wait for me?”

Phil blushes but doesn’t turn away, “I’m very much up for that.”

“Alright then, you take this bag here,” and here he hands the bag with the tarp to Phil, “and you go to my room, strip my bed-sheets and put what’s in the bag on the bed. Take this other bag with you” he says, handing over the paint bag, “but don’t look inside. Just put it at the foot of the bed when you’re done, alright?

Phil nods with a look of complete concentration.

“Then you strip down to just your boxers and lay on your back on my bed. Stay as still as possible. There are no punishments and you can move if you really want to...I just like the idea.”

Phil looks at Dan from under his half lidded eyes, “Wow I...yes Sir.” And he turns to leave, bags in hand and a spring in his step.

“Wait!” Dan calls out.

“What?” Phil says, turning to look at him,

“You don’t have to call me Sir. I don’t want to be anything but Dan when I do this to you.”

Phil smiles at that, “Dan” he says softly and then walks away to Dan’s room.

While Phil’s busy getting ready, _getting ready for me,_ Dan thinks, Dan goes to the kitchen to get a big mixing bowl and then to the bathroom. He turns on the sink and waits for the water to warm and then fills up the bowl 1/3rd of the way with water and turns off the tap. Then he looks under the sink for some older towels that they rarely use.

He tucks a few old towels under his left arm and hugs the bowl to his right side and finally goes to Phil. He walks slower than usual, imagining Phil lying completely still, straining to hear his footsteps. Dan feels a low heat in the bottom of his stomach at the thought.

His door is open and he steps inside to find Phil has done exactly as he was told and more. Dan’s covers are off to the right, folded perfectly and setting on top of each other. The paint bag is sitting undisturbed at the bottom of Dan’s bed. The tarp has been tucked neatly into Dan’s mattress and Phil is lying on top of it. His hands are at his sides, his legs slightly parted.

He is wearing nothing but his boxers, which are barely tented at his crotch. Phil turns his head when he hears Dan come in. He smiles but says nothing.

“Wow Phil. I didn’t expect you to fold my covers. I’m impressed. Have you moved at all? Like I said, no punishment, I’m just curious.”

Phil shakes his head and then flinches lightly, “Does that count as moving?”

Dan slowly walks to Phil’s left side and sits his items down on his bedside table. “No baby, I asked a question and you answered. You’re being very good for me.”

Phil’s lips part and he moans soundlessly at that, his eyes fluttering closed. He clearly enjoys the praise. This is something Dan also files away for later.

Dan takes advantage of Phil’s parted lips and sticks his right index finger inside Phil’s mouth. Phil’s eyes fly open and then he smiles around the finger in his mouth. He licks lightly at the digit and Dan lightly scratches at the inside of Phil’s cheeks.

Shortly after he pulls his finger out, a small spit string connecting his finger to Phil’s lips. Without thinking he wipes the spit on Phil’s lips, moistening them.

This time Phil moans with sound.

“Oh Phil,” Dan says in a low and slightly husky voice, “That was beautiful.”

Phil’s pretty pale skin blushes at that. Then he opens his mouth as if to speak and shuts it with a snap.

Dan furrows his brows in confusion. He reaches out and lightly taps Phil’s mouth with his fingers. “What were you gonna say, baby?”

The pet names come rushing from him when they do things like this, he realizes. There’s something about Phil trusting him so much, being so pliant for him, that makes him want to heap words of love on him.

“I...am I allowed to talk? I mean...for some reason this feels like a silent thing.”

Dan tuts quietly at that. “Phil Phil Phil,” he says, shaking his head, “Do you really think I’d create rules without discussing them with you first?”

Phil shakes his head, “No but...”

Dan wags a finger at him and squares his shoulders. He feels like a school teacher lecturing a naughty student and then wonders if role-play might be in their future.

“No buts. If there are gonna be rules, they’re gonna be ones we decide on together. I’m not gonna create rules and not tell you about them. That’d just be setting you up to fail.”

Phil nods and whispers, “Sorry”.

Dan sighs and then leans forward to plant a kiss on Phil’s forehead, “No need for that. Just...from now on know that we decide on this together. And actually, I like hearing you speak. I really wanna hear you tell me how it feels, what you like...how much you want it.” Dan looks at Phil with pure lust and bites his bottom lip.

“Dan..I want it so bad. I want _you_ so bad.”

“Good, because I’m tired of making us wait.” Dan goes to the bottom of the bed and picks up the shopping bag. He walks back to Phil’s side, Phil watching him silently and starts taking the paints out of the bag and laying them between Phil’s legs.

“Huh” Phil says quietly.

“Is something wrong?”

“No I just...” Phil shrugs, “I just thought the paints would be black and white."

Dan chuckles a bit and pat’s Phil on the shoulder. “Maybe some other time. I know how much you love color.”

Phil smiles warmly at that. “Even when you’re in control you’re thinking about what I want.”

Dan gives him a look and says, “I’m not gonna do this any other way.”

“God I love you,” Phil says reverently.

“You damn well better.” Dan says with a laugh, hoping it doesn’t come off as too harsh.

Phil looks up at him and says, “I _do_ love you. I would never do this with _anyone_ else but you.” And he says it with such certainty that Dan fully believes it.

Dan almost stumbles back at the emotions that flood through his body with those words. Trust, love, lust, possession and protection. Dan’s mind is dizzy and he’s starting to get hard.

Dan leans in and kisses Phil hard on the mouth. Phil immediately parts his lips and Dan pushes his tongue in. Phil relaxes his mouth and let’s Dan own him with his tongue. Dan licks every bit of Phil’s mouth that he can, his only desire to thrust and claim. Phil moans into the kiss and Dan almost wants to forget the entire plan and fuck him.

Dan takes Phil’s lower lip between his teeth and pulls. Then he licks it and moves away.

“We’ve got to do this now or I’m gonna lose all control and just fuck you into the mattress.” Dan whispers fiercely.

“Some other time,” Phil chuckles.

Dan takes a step back and forces himself to breathe slowly. “Alright, time to get started.”

Dan moves to stand where the paint is settled between Phil’s parted legs. He deliberates which color to use for mere moments before settling on the bright blue. Phil always looks so fucking good in blue.

He pops the lid off and rolls up the sleeves of his black and white striped jumper. He should probably be wearing something sleeveless but the over-sized jumper has an aesthetic that adds to the whole scene. He feels like a painter and Phil is his canvass.

Phil watches his movements intensely but doesn’t move or say a word. Dan would be worried if the look on Phil’s face wasn’t one full of want.

Dan dips his right index finger into the paint and moves to the head of the bed. “Turn your head to the right,” he commands gently.

Phil obeys without a second thought. Dan is left to look at Phil’s face in profile. Large ocean eyes, high beautiful cheekbones, protruding Adams apple. All of these places would look great highlighted in blue. After debating for a bit, Dan pulls out his now blue finger and traces Phil’s cheekbone from one end to the other. Phil gasps quietly to himself and bites his bottom lip.

“Turn back to me baby.”

Phil does so immediately.

“Now open your eyes.” Dan orders.

Slowly Phil opens his eyes and Dan realizes just how perfect blue was for this. The blue on his prominent cheekbone brings out the blue in his left eye. With only one blue stripe it looks a bit like warpaint.

“Beautiful. Fucking beautiful.” Dan murmurs, entranced.

“Aren’t you gonna do the other one?” Phil asks, turning to expose his right cheekbone, “For symmetry?”

Dan laughs and dips his finger into the paint once more. Again he traces from beginning to end of Phil’s cheekbone. Phil swallows and Dan’s eyes are forced onto his Adam’s apple.

Phil watches him intently as he dips his finger into the blue paint once again and he starts painting Phil’s Adam’s apple in small circle motions.

This makes Phil swallow harder and his Adam’s apple moves out from under Dan’s finger.

“Keep still baby, wanna paint this.”

Phil nods and tries to still his body. When Dan once again gets that large knot under his finger Phil grabs onto the tarp under him, digging his nails hard into the material. He closes his eyes and forces his body still.

“All done with that.” Dan says, moving back to survey his work.

Phil slowly opens his eyes and gives Dan a lazy smile. “How do I look?” He asks.

To be honest, the blue on his neck looks a bit silly. But even silly…

“Phil you look fucking gorgeous.”

Phil blushes at that.

“After nine years that still makes you blush?”

Phil rolls his eyes. “I have the palest skin in the world. Everything makes me blush.”

They both laugh a little.

“Mmm yes. So pretty and pale. That way it stands out so much more when you’re marked.”

Dan can’t help but remember digging his nails into Phil’s thighs. Seeing the long red scratches made from his nails on Phil’s body.

There is only one word forming in Dan’s mind, over and over, “ _mine mine mine mine mine.”_

“Mine” he whispers too quietly for Phil to hear.

He looks down at the paints remaining and gets an idea. He dips his blue finger into the warm water and cleans away the blue. Then he moves down toward the paint between Phil’s legs and replaces the blue and picks up the hot pink. He conceals it behind his back and moves toward Phil again.

“I’ve got an idea, Phil. I want you to close your eyes."

Phil closes them immediately. “What’s your idea?” He asks, his voice full of delighted anticipation.

“I wanna write on you, baby.”

“What are you gonna write?”

Dan chuckles, “It’s a surprise.”

Dan dips his index finger into the hot pink and with his pink finger writes a capitol ‘M” on Phil’s stomach, right above his belly button.

“You have any ideas yet?” Dan asks.

Phil shakes his head, “Maybe a ‘w’ or an ‘m’?”

Dan hums to himself, “Maybe something like that.” Right beside the ‘M’ he makes a capitol letter ‘I”

“Now?”

Phil scrunches his face up in concentration, “Not sure...”

Dan quickly adds an “N”

“What about now sweetheart?”

Phil just shrugs. “No idea.”

Dan finishes with ‘E” and moves to Phil’s head again.

“Open your eyes, Philly”

In hot pink and written in capitol letters is the word ‘MINE’ on Phil’s stomach.

Phil’s cheeks color at that, “Can you read that from where you’re looking Phil? Says your mine.” Dan leans in and whispers the last few words into Phil’s ear and kisses it lightly.

“Oh...” Phil moans.

“Do you like being mine?”

Phil leans his head back at that, “I _love_ it.”

Dan lazily strokes Phil’s arm, leaving uneven pink lines. “All mine. Every last inch.”

Phil nods, “All yours.”

Dan plunges his entire hand into the hot pink paint and lightly grabs Phil’s chin with it, leaving a pink hand print. He forces Phil to look him directly in the eye.

“I have a confession to make,” Dan says, letting his hand slide up to Phil’s jaw and back down to his chin, spreading more pink along the way.

Phil tilts his head, “What?” he asks softly.

“I don’t know if I should tell you. It’s kind of...naughty.”

Phil’s eyes darken at that. “Now I need to know, please tell me?”

Dan nods. He was going to anyway, but again, it’s for the _anticipation_ of it.

“Remember how jealous I used to be? How much I hated it when people lusted after you?” Dan asks.

Phil’s brows furrow at that. “Yeah...but I thought...is it still a problem?”

Dan shakes his head. “No” He says simply, “But now we’ve got another problem.”

“What is it?” Phil asks nervously.

“Well ever since the haircut,” Dan says as he reaches up to run his messy fingers through Phil’s hair, “people are lusting after you more than ever.”

He leans in to whisper the next part against Phil’s lips, “And I kinda like it.”

Phil pulls back in surprise. “You do?”

Dan nods. “Yeah. I really do. There are millions of people, fully consenting _adult_ people who would let you do anything you want to them, did you know that?”

Phil shrugs and doesn’t answer. Dan realizes, in a different situation, it might seem like a trap.

“There are.” Dan reaches down and lightly rakes his nails over Phil’s chest. Not enough to cause pain, just goosebumps. “I’ve seen people talking about how desperately they want you to fuck them _raw._ ”

Phil gasps.

“And years ago, that would’ve infuriated me. But now...” Dan puts down the paint and goes to the mixing bowl to clean it off. He moves to stand next to Phil’s parted legs. “Now I know they can fantasize all they want. They can talk and talk about what a total meal you are. About how sexy your new confidence is.”

Dan uses his now clean hand to stroke Phil’s thigh, “They can touch themselves while thinking of you holding them down and making them call you _D_ _addy_.”

Dan looks at Phil’s crotch and sees how painfully hard he’s gotten, “But in the end, they’ll never have you.

“Because you’re mine” As soon as he says “mine” he grabs Phil’s cock through his boxers and Phil thrusts hard into his hand.

“Yes! Ah!” Phil moans loudly.

“No one else is ever gonna have your big hard cock in their hands, are they?” Dan says, fondling him.

Phil shakes his head furiously, ‘Just you. God Dan! Just you!”

“No one else is gonna hear you moan.”

“Just you!” Phil practically screams.

“No one else is gonna get to go down on you.”

Phil stills at that and Dan looks up at him. “Wha...” Phil says, before Dan leans down and puts his mouth on him.

“Only you Dan, only your mouth. Only mouth I’ll ever want.”

Dan can’t blow him with much finesse through his boxers but he doesn’t want finesse, he wants mess.

He opens his mouth as wide as it can go which, luckily for Phil, is pretty fucking wide. Phil thrusts into his open mouth with abandon, trying in vain to feel more.

Dan has to reach out and hold Phil’s hips down with his hands or else he’ll choke on the fabric of his boxers.

He pulls away for a bit and Phil lets out a whimper of disappointment. “I wanna make a total mess of you.”

“How?”

“I wanna mouth you until you come in your boxers. Would you like that? Being so turned on that you come without skin to skin contact? Making a mess in your underwear?”

Phil actually thinks about it for a bit before nodding, “Mess me up.”

Dan smirks and then gets back to business. He closes his mouth around Phil’s cock as much as possible and sucks as hard as he can. Phil groans loudly and tries desperately to thrust, even with Dan’s hands trapping his hips.

“Dan...Oh god Dan...” He moans. He moves his hips in a continuous motion, wanting _more more more._

Dan can tell Phil’s close when his movements get erratic.

“Dannnnn” Phil whines.

Dan decides to finish him off with a flourish. He hums loudly around Phil’s cock and Phil pulses with his orgasm and Dan feels the large wet patch seeping in Phil’s boxers.

Phil gives a few more weak thrusts and finally stills his body.

Dan moves off with a laugh and looks up to see Phil has turned his head to the side, his face bright red.

Dan taps Phil’s thigh lightly, “You alright?”

Phil buries his face into the tarp, “I haven’t come in my clothes since high school.”

“You said it was alright. Was it...not alright?”

Phil shakes his head. “It was good just...” He sighs, “You’re too good at this.”

Dan laughs, his voice low, “Thank you baby. You up for being good to me too?”

Phil looks at him and nibbles on his lower lip, “God yes.”

Dan moves to the head of the bed. “I was thinking of having you blow me like this. Laying down and tilting your head to take me in your mouth. Maybe even...”

Here Dan trails off. He’s not sure where this idea came from but he’s embarrassed, which is rare for him.

“Do you mind if I stroke your face with my cock? Rub your lips with it?” Dan flinches inwardly. It’s dominating in a way he’s not used to.

Phil also seems taken aback. Then he smiles. “Do it.”

Dan’s eyes light up at that. For a brief moment he worried that what he wanted was too weird, too out of left field.

Maybe they’d both gotten kinkier with age.

Dan moves to the front of the bed and moves Phil’s face to the side, toward him.

Phil allows himself to be moved.

Dan can’t help himself. He rubs Phil’s face softly with the back of his hands. “Thank you for letting me do this. For trusting me with this.”

Phil’s eyes flutter at that. “Thank you...”

Dan looks at him quizzically, “For what?”

“For being the kind of person I can trust with this.”

And that might be the most romantic thing Dan has heard in his entire life. He turns away and swallows at the lump in his throat. And...is he tearing up?

He shakes it off and turns back to Phil. He opens his mouth because he feels like he should say _something_ before pulling his cock out but he’s afraid to speak.

If he tries to talk he’ll probably cry.

So he unzips his ripped jeans and pushes them quickly to his ankles, followed by his boxers. When he finally touches his painfully hard cock he almost flinches because the feeling of his palm there is almost too intense. He pulls it out and holds it, unsure of how to start.

He looks down at Phil who is watching him intently but not moving.

Phil must see something in his eyes because he says, “Do it baby, come on. Let me make you feel good.”

Dan leans in and touches the head of his cock to Phil’s lips. “Keep ‘em closed baby, I wanna play around for a bit. Give me a thumbs up if that’s OK”

Phil immediately lifts his right hand off the bed and gives him a thumbs up, then lays his arm back down.

Dan rubs the head of his cock in a circular motion from Phil’s top to bottom lip. He gets even harder when he sees Phil’s lips glistening with his precum.

 _My fluids on Phil’s mouth_ , He thinks. I need more of this, I need…

He strokes the underside of his cock down Phil’s chin and neck then back up to his mouth. “Will you kiss it baby? Will you kiss my cock?”

Obediently Phil plants a closed mouth kiss on the tip of Dan’s cock. “Keep kissing it baby, Please...”

Phil closes his eyes and kisses every bit of Dan that he can reach. “Oh god...Phil..you’re making me feel so good.”

Phil moans, sending the vibrations through Dan’s erection.

Dan’s next words come out in a rush, “Can I come on you baby? Can I come on your face? Huh. God I’d love to cover you with my fluids. Cover you in me. Can I? Can I completely mess up your pretty face?”

Phil throws his head back in a moan. “Yes yes yes yes yes. Do it Do it.”

Dan leans over and tap’s Phil’s cheek with his hand. “Need to you slick me up first. Will you do that? Hmm...Will you lick my cock?”

Without preamble, Phil does exactly that. It’s not a blowjob by any means, his only goal to cover Dan’s cock with his saliva. He places his tongue flat on Dan’s erection as he licks.

It’s too much.

“Stop, that’s enough.”

Phil leans back and smiles.

Dan starts running his hand up and down his cock, gripping harder as he nears the tip and sliding down it, only to twist his wrist when he hits the base. Phil closes his eyes.

Seemingly without thinking about it, Phil licks his lips, licking Dan’s precum off them.

If Dan was hard before, now he’s desperate.

He starts jerking off furiously, his grip unforgiving and almost painful.

“AH AH AH!” He moans loudly and when his lower stomach starts to tighten he presses the tip of his cock to Phil’s lips and comes all over his face.

Because his erection is so close to Phil’s face, Dan’s come splatters in multiple directions. Some even makes it into Phil’s hair.

Dan keeps jerking off until he is completely soft.

“Oh fuck Phil. That was fucking _amazing_.”

Phil’s whole body has gone slack on the bed and his eyes are still closed.

“Phil, are you alright?” Dan whispers.

Without opening his eyes, Phil says, “I’m very very alright. I just don’t want to get semen in my eyes.” He chuckles a bit and his voice is slurred when he says, “would be a very embarrassing doctor’s visit.”

Dan almost face-palms at his idiocy. “Of course!” He goes to his bedside table and grabs one of the old wash towels. He almost doesn’t want to clean Phil’s face off, if he’s honest. Phil is completely marked in his come. From the sexy new quiff that everyone adores, to his large blue eyes and prominent cheekbones.

Everything that everyone loves about Phil’s face is covered in him.

But then again, he does want Phil to be able to see. So he puts part of the towel into the paint water, assuming that slightly colored paint water is better than come and goes back to Phil to clean his face off.

He cleans Phil in slow circles, massaging his beautiful face. Phil lets out a barely audible sigh and Dan continues to clean him.

Once Phil’s face is back to normal, no come and no paint, Dan gets more water and proceeds to clean the rest of Phil’s body. As he’s washing the word “Mine” off of Phil’s stomach, he feels Phil exhale a breath and his body starts to sag.

Eventually Phil is almost completely clean, except for the semen staining the inside of his boxers. Dan walks up to where Phil is almost asleep on the bed.

“Phil, honey” He says quietly.

Phil slowly opens his eyes, “Huh?”

“You can’t go to sleep yet, silly. You’re wearing stained boxers. You need to get cleaned up and sleeping on a tarp can’t be comfortable.”

Phil makes a noise of protest at that, “‘M tired...” he mumbles.

Dan reconsiders. “OK then, how about you lift your legs and let me take your boxers off. Then I’ll clean you up and you can totally sleep on the tarp until you feel like moving. Alright?”

Phil lets out a moan of contentment. “Yeah...yeah that...thanks Dan.”

Dan wets the towel one more time and moves to the foot of the bed. Phil wordlessly lifts up his hips and Dan undresses him.

He makes quick work of washing the come off Phil’s cock and thighs and pushes the stained boxers to the side.

Dan looks around the room and sees his discarded blankets, the lukewarm water, the towels and paints.

 _I should clean this up now._ He thinks.

Then he looks at Phil almost asleep in front of him. Beautiful trusting welcoming Phil.

And he haphazardly gets the paint off the bed and takes off his shirt. He crawls into bed beside Phil and lightly combs at his hair.

Phil barely opens his eyes to look at Dan. “I love you so fucking much.” Dan whispers, feeling his chest clench fiercely with how much he cares for this man.

“Love you,” Phil whispers back. He turns to his side, facing Dan and brings their bodies closer. Phil can no longer hold himself upright so he buries his face in Dan’s neck.

Dan brings up his hand and lightly scratches at the back of Phil’s neck. He starts to leave butterfly kisses on Phil’s cheek and then Phil stills against him, asleep.

Dan can feel his own body commanding him to do the same and as he’s falling asleep his last conscious thought is something like, “ _This...all mine...so lucky_.”

And Dan falls asleep with Phil in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made a whole playlist of songs to listen to while writing this story. Here are a few of the highlights.
> 
> Inside My Love by Minnie Ripperton
> 
> Bloom by Troye Sivan
> 
> Kiss the Boy by Keiynan Lonsdale
> 
> If You're Into It by Flight of the Conchords (it's a comedy song but rather sweet imho)


End file.
